When Two Heros Collide
by Paekia
Summary: All seems lost for the Queen of Albion when she realizes her good deeds could cost her her kingdom. But when an opportunity arises that guaranties the survival of her people, she must decide if she will stand on her beliefs or turn to the darker side...
1. Chapter 1

Albion was not as safe as the Queen had intended, but she could not afford to break her promises with her allies. With rebuilding Old Quarter, renovating the shelter and orphanage, as well as reopening the academy in Brightwall, the treasury was beginning to lessen with every decision she seemed to make. Even as she donated her personal wealth, the treasury still maintained a low citizen survival rate of the coming threat. She sighed deeply as Hobson continued on with his disapproval of the book keeping.

"You do understand that if there are not enough funds in the treasury, there will be no one left to appreciate your kind and just rulings, your majesty. Did we really need to renovate the orphanage? Reaver's proposal for a brothel would have brought in an excessive amount of recurring revenue—"

"While that being true, it would also spread crime, disease, and demoralize Albion as if my brother were still King" sighed the Queen.

"Very well. You are the Queen. Besides, I'm sure there will be enough celebratory procreation, once this inevitable threat has been dealt with, to repopulate all of Albion." Hobson looked down at the Queen's schedule, jotting down a few notes.

"Anything else on the schedule today, Hobson?" asked the Queen as she completed her daily calculations of the treasury.

"You have a few new proposals in the throne room, high tea with the nobles from Millfields, and then back in the throne room to settle citizen disputes."

"Honestly Hobson, why can't we get these proposals and disputes in writing so I could just sign off on them at be on my way? These constant public appearances are some what of a bore."

"The public enjoys seeing their Queen face to face, but I shall look into it, your majesty."

By the end of the day, her majesty was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just relax in the privacy of her bedroom. Of course this was a challenge. Whether it was Hobson scurrying around scheduling her for this or that, her biggest ally, Paige, who kept requesting her to deal with the criminals of Albion, or Reaver constantly arguing the proposals set out before her, the Queen had no personal time for herself.

To get away from Hobson and his schedule, the Queen slipped into her war room and locked the door behind her. As she turned around, Ben Finn smirked at her.

"Hiding from Hobson again, your majesty?"

"Yes." She sighed as she walked away from the door and leaned on the edge of the map table of Albion. "Him and those bloody schedules. If I have to sit through another set of proposals this week, I might just have to shoot him…" she teased. Ben smirked.

"Or you could just fire him, rather than firing at him. But right now you need to take a seat and relax. Then you can decide on what to do about Hobson." Ben escorted the Queen to one of the more comfortable chairs and propped her feet up on an ottoman. She smiled gratefully.

"May I ask why you're in the war room anyways? I don't remember calling a meeting or did Hobson put it on the schedule last minute?" asked the Queen as she took down her bun, letting her brunette hair cascade onto her shoulders.

"Well Paige kicked me out of her secret headquarters again, so I figured you could use a dashingly handsome man to stand guard for you." Ben smiled brightly, standing up straight and looking proud. The Queen chuckled.

"Actually the dashingly handsome bit has already been filled, but feel free to continue with your guard duties."

Both the Queen and Ben jumped at the sound of someone else in the room. They quickly turned to see Reaver standing in the doorway, along with Hobson. The Queen stood up, a little uneasy at how quietly the two had entered.

"What brings you here, Reaver?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well naturally I came to speak with you, your majesty. I is of a pressing matter."

"I'm not listening to any more proposals or disputes for the rest of the evening. Hobson can find a place for you on the schedule for tomorrow perhaps."

"But your majesty, this is a matter of utter importance and for your ears only. All I ask is to speak with you in private." Reaver sneered as he looked upon Ben, whose hand was hovering over the hilt of his sword. The Queen noticed this and gently touched Ben's arm.

"It's alright Ben. I trust Reaver will be on his best behavior?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes of course, your majesty."

Ben looked upon the Queen's brown eyes with concern, but she smiled sweetly. He nodded and took his leave out of the room, grabbing Hobson on the way out.

"What's this about Reaver?" she asked, continuing to cross her arms.

"I've heard a little rumor that the kingdom's treasury is lacking the necessary funds to save all of Albion from certain death. Is this true?" questioned Reaver as he stepped towards the map table and glanced at its fine details.

"When did you start to care about the citizens of Albion? All they are to you are bodies for your factories and money in your pockets."

"While that is entirely true, I have no wish to loose an excessive amount of money because all of my customers, clients, and factory workers are all dead. That is why I have come up with a clever solution to both of our problems." Reaver smirked as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to the Queen.

"What's this?" she questioned, looking over the envelope and its ornate wax seal.

"In exchange for a healthy donation to the treasury, all I ask is that you join me at my home in Millsfield for the evening. Enjoy my food, my spirits, and my pleasurable company."

"Forgive me, but am I hearing this right? You're willing to replenish the royal treasury as long as I sleep with you? I am not some whore on the streets, Reaver!"

"My dear you took my words out of context. I merely stated that I would like to enjoy one night of your company in its entirety. Whether there will be any encounters of the sexual nature would depend on the mood of the party, though I don't think I could pass up the chance to seduce the Queen of Albion herself."

The Queen scoffed as she tossed the envelope onto the table. "Only you, Reaver, would come in here and make such a hideous offer. I almost feel offended."

"What's so hideous about spending a little quality time with me? Just think, one night with me would not only leave you with an undeniable sense of gratification, but you would have also saved your entire kingdom from utter destruction. But no matter, the choice is yours. The invitation is in the envelope, along with the time I wish for you to arrive. Please dress accordingly, if you do intend on coming. Tatty bye!" With that said, Reaver turned on his heel and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen sighed deeply as she stood at the edge of the lake, looking over the masquerade ensemble Hobson had put together for her; a royal maroon dress adorned with ruffles, bows, and lace as well as gold embroidery trim and decorative diamond buttons. She rolled her eyes behind her porcelain masquerade mask that was decorated with rubies and diamonds—no doubt Hobson enjoyed spending a fortune on such a silly outfit.

She looked away from her reflection, disgusted by what she was about to partake in. Her mind could not fathom how she managed to get herself into this sort of position, yet Reaver did not know that she was planning on arriving; she could go back to Bowerstone and forget about this nonsense and find a more suitable way to obtain the funds she needed to save her people. The Queen began to pace a little, furrowing her brow as she dwelled deeper into her decision. After a few moments of tossing her ideas back and forth, the Queen came to realize that this was the only guaranteed survival of her kingdom; any other way would no doubt take too long to achieve. With a deep sigh, the Queen gathered up a few layers of her skirt and trudge up the hillside towards Reaver's mansion. Laughter and merrymaking seemed to pour out from every crevice of the mansion, which made the Queen nervous; the last thing she needed was a bunch of nobles to realize her identity at one of Reaver's soirées. Finally, the Queen arrived at the mansion's front door and knocked quickly—she wanted this night to be over with as soon as possible.

The door opened and a butler bowed respectfully. "Good evening Madame, we've been expecting you" smiled the butler as he opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Expecting me? I thought this was a masquerade party?" she asked.

"Lord Reaver explained that I should keep an eye out for a red dress. You, Madame, are the only woman who has arrived in a red dress" smiled the butler. "May I escort you to the ballroom?" asked the butler politely as he offered his arm to the Queen. She smiled politely and placed her arm within his. As the two headed towards the stairs, the Queen noticed a few of the nobles enjoying an intimate session upon one of the couches near the back of the room, but looked away as the man's hand began to make its way higher up the woman's dress.

At the top of the stairs, the Queen could see that the ballroom was filled with a long, elaborate dinning table filled with lavish foods fit for a king, as well as several couches and pillows—all of which were being used by the fifty or so noble men and women who were dressed in either black or white. At the end of the long table, the Queen could see Reaver relaxing in a throne-like chair with a cheeky grin upon his face; he was thoroughly enjoying his surroundings. Eventually Reaver noticed the Queen standing in the entryway and quickly stood up to greet her.

"Ah, there you are! I was beginning to wonder whether or not you were going to arrive. Then again, how could you miss one of _my_ parties?" Reaver smiled brightly, taking her hand and pulling her further into the ballroom.

"I still can't believe I am doing this. What if someone recognizes me?" she asked quietly as Reaver led her to the chair at the end of the dinning table that he had been sitting in.

" My dear, that is why this is a masquerade party. The whole point is to be able to secretly succumb ourselves to the lustful urges of nature." He grinned as he sat her down and handed her a large glass of red wine.

"No thank you, I'd rather be sober so I can account for my actions" refused the Queen as she sat the glass onto the table. Reaver knelt down next to the Queen and began to whisper in her ear, "the offer is only valid if you live up to your end of the bargain."

"Our arrangement was I come and spend the evening at your party. I believe I am already fulfilling my end of the bargain" she whispered back.

"True, but my offer is only valid if you actually enjoy yourself. Make me believe you want to be here and I will have no choice but to fulfill my end of the bargain," he grinned as he handed her the glass of wine again. If she was going to endure this night, it might be better for her to be completely unaware of anything; in a few large gulps, the Queen downed her first glass.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey, wakey my precious little pet!" chimed Reaver as he tapped on the iron cage surrounding the Queen. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get her vision to adjust to the dim lighting.

"W-where am I?" she asked, squinting into the darkness.

"Why, if your vision wasn't impaired at the moment you would surely recognize this little hovel. Despite the fact you've been here before, I shall formally welcome you to my Pleasure Room. Can you not feel the sensual, erotic emotions intercoursing through your body?" smirked Reaver. The Queen scoffed.

"The only thing I feel at this very moment is a splitting headache and hard iron bars upon my back".

"After tonight, that won't be the only thing you feel" he chuckled as he reached inside of the bars and groped her breast. The Queen quickly jerked to the other side of her iron cage, Reaver's grip ripping the front of her dress.

"Stop toying with me Reaver! I am not a plaything!" The Queen spat, attempting to cover up her exposed corset.

"You little minx. I see I'll have to take a different approach with you!" he smirked as he walked over to the door to the cage. Thinking that it might be her chance to escape, the Queen moved closer to the door. However, when she did so, Reaver pulled out a perfume-like bottle and sprayed a mist into the Queen's face. At first the Queen flinched, thinking the mist would sting her eyes, but instead she was surrounded by a sweet, intoxicating aroma that made her mind, body, and soul feel numb and tingly; as her mind became fuzzy, so did the room.

The Queen began coming in and out of consciousness. Her surroundings were all a blur and Reaver's voice kept coming in and out. Time meant nothing; her body seemed to succumb to whatever Reaver wanted, no matter how hard the Queen resisted. At one point she remembered being slammed against a wall, all the while feeling Reaver's breath upon her neck, her breasts, and near her bellybutton. Another moment, she could feel one of his hands pinning her down on her knees while his other hand gripped her hair tightly, guiding her as she seductively massaged his lower extremities. Eventually the effects of the mist began to ware off.

"I see you're finally conscious again, my little minx" said Reaver as he stroked the Queen's cheek. Her head was still a bit fuzzy from being drugged, again, but this time her vision was not impaired. Reaver was sitting on top of her, his shirt was no longer on his body and his hair was sticking out in all sorts of places. On his chest was a bit of hair that looked soft to the touch, but she shook the thought from her mind. She attempted to move her arms, but realized Reaver had chained her to the bed.

"Is all of this really necessary?" she sighed.

"I do rather enjoy playing with my food before I eat it. Besides, I can't have you running away just yet. We haven't hit our climax yet!" he beamed.

"I rather doubt that. You've drugged me several times tonight! I wouldn't put it past you to have your way with my unconscious body." She snarled.

"While that is true, I prefer my pets to be conscious during the final stages. It tends to be a very enjoyable event, if I do say so myself." He sneered proudly as he began to rip off the Queen's corset completely and tossing it to the floor. Her bare body lay underneath him. A quiver of mixed emotions ran throughout the Queen's body as he began to kiss her hard nipples. Her mind was begging her to try and break free—she was a Hero after all—but her body knew Reaver had the upper hand. His touch gave her chills of anxiety and passion as she gave in. Her hands begged to be free, to touch his skin, his face, his hair.

"Unchain me and I will give myself to you" she whispered as she looked into his eyes. His eyebrow rose, as well as the corner of his mouth.

"And how do I know you're not bluffing?"

"I don't have the energy to escape, nor do I have the want to…if I am to endure this night further, I would prefer it be endured as a lover, not a prisoner."

In a fit of passion, Reaver pressed his lips to hers, his hands reaching up and releasing her hands. Immediately her hands caressed the back of Reaver's head; the Queen's fingers ran playfully though his soft hair. Reaver's hand ran quickly down her side towards her lower abdomen, first rubbing the insides of her thighs and then moving deep between her legs—she gasped with pleasure in between his kisses. Her hands ran down his bare back, gripping his backside as he moved his fingers deeper within her.

Reaver smiled as he removed his hand from between the Queen's legs. She gripped the sheets as he grabbed her hips and moved her body closer to his. Leaning down, over her body, he seductively bit her neck as he pushed himself inside her; the Queen's body feel into deep pleasure as he began to move with a deep movement that made her toes curl. She gripped his back tightly as he moved with more heated passion. It amazed her that even though the only person Reaver loved was himself, he still managed to show such passion and devotion between the sheets. Ironically, the Queen began to enjoy herself more and more as they continued their torrid affair between the sheets, multiple times, until they eventually became exhausted and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun glistened brightly upon the Queen's face; the warm sensation slowly awoke her from her deep slumber. As she opened her eyes, the Queen suddenly realized she was no longer at Reaver's mansion; she was back at the castle, lying in her own bed! She tried to imagine how Reaver could pull something of this magnitude off, but she was still utterly exhausted from the prior events. Luckily someone had left a pitcher of water on the bedside table; she had the worst cottonmouth. As she finished downing the entire pitcher of water, Hobson poked his head around the door to see if the Queen was still sleeping.

"Your majesty! You're awake! We were so worried about you!" he exclaimed, waddling quickly towards her.

"Worried about me? I wasn't gone that long Hobson" she sighed, stretching.

"But your majesty, you were! Are you not aware of this?" he asked, concerned.

"Aware of what? How long was I gone?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You were gone for nearly a week, your majesty! Luckily Benn found you lying unconscious on the steps of the castle, but we feared you deathly ill!"

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, suspiciously. Hobson fidgeted a bit.

"You've been in and out of consciousness for a few weeks now, due to the fever."

In a flash, the Queen jumped out of bed and grabbed Hobson by the collar. "This was all your doing, wasn't it? You and that bastard planned all of this! Does anyone else know where I was?" growled the Queen as she glared at Hobson. Suddenly she felt her knees give way and she nearly fell to the floor, but Hobson caught her in time and helped her back into bed.

"No one else knows where you went, your majesty and no one else will. But you need to rest up and get feeling better. Your kingdom is worried about you," whispered Hobson as he tucked the Queen in. "I'll call for some nice hot soup. You need to gain your strength back."

Sighing, the Queen began to rub her temples. Reaver had her for an entire week— a week of unimaginable events that she spent most of the time in a blurred haze. How could she have not realized that she had been kept as a sex slave for nearly a week? She scowled. How could she let something like that happen? She was a Hero, a Queen, and yet she let herself become weak within the house of temptation, succumbing to deep, dark regrets and for what? Money. To save her kingdom she made a deal with the Devil. The whole reason she overthrew her brother was to bring peace, justice, and virtue to a forsaken kingdom and yet she threw away her morals for a night—a week, with the Devil to save her kingdom. Her mind throbbed as she tried to make sense of the entire situation, but to no avail.

"Here's your soup, your majesty. Eat up and enjoy. There is much to do, now that you are awake!" He bowed. The Queen grabbed Hobson's wrist.

"Did Rea—did he live up to his end of the bargain?" she asked, preparing for the worst. Hobson smiled brightly.

"Oh yes, your majesty, and then some! Our kingdom is prepared financially for anything anyone throws at us!"

"Well that will be the last time I ever deal with him. If I see him again, I will personally place a bullet between his eyes."

"No need to worry about that, your majesty. He set sail for Samarkhand again, but he did leave this letter for you". Hobson placed the letter next to the bowl, bowed again, and waddled out of the room.

The Queen stared at the envelope, following the lines of Reaver's handwriting that spelled out her name. She grabbed the bowl of soup and began to eat—it was hot, but delicious and refreshing. With every bite, the Queen felt stronger, but no amount of strength could get her to open Reaver's letter. While she was curious as to what it said, she was also afraid. Would he thank her for a wonderful time, or mock her for being a fancy whore? In a fit of rage, the Queen stuffed the letter into the drawer of her bedside table. She viciously tore into the loaf of bread next to her bowl and chewed it vigorously as she determined her action a small victory.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days went by before the Queen was ready to greet her kingdom again. She had been in her room for far too long and the evermore-frequent visits from Hobson were pulling on her last nerve.

Down in the dinning room, the servants were preparing to set out a feast in celebration of the Queen's good health. Benn Flynn leaned on one of the doorframes, licking his lips as he eyed the hors d'oeuvres; he was being eyed by one of the male servants keeping watch over the food. Benn was trying to figure out a clever way to get his hands on some delicious treats when one of the servant girls tripped over her own foot and the plate of hors d'oeuvres were thrown into the air! In an instance he managed to catch the plate before it toppled to the ground. Benn placed the plate onto the table and boastfully rewarded himself by eating a few of the hors d'oeuvres; the male servant sneered as he looked away. As Benn helped the fallen servant back on her feet, several loud crashes came from upstairs. Clutching the hilt of his sword, Benn headed up the stairs.

As he got closer to the Queen's bedroom, he could hear yelling followed by thumps, bangs, and crashes. "What in the—", he began to mumble to himself. All of a sudden Hobson came bursting through the door, followed by a teapot that shattered just above his head on the doorframe.

"Hobson, what's going on in there?" asked Benn as he helped brush off bits of porcelain from Hobson's jacket.

"I haven't the slightest! All I did was go in there to help her get ready and she decides to start throwing things at me! Spoiled, ungrateful—wait! I wouldn't go in there if I were—oh sod it! Don't come running to me when she tosses the tea kettle at your skull…" Hobson waddled off down the corridor, mumbling to himself.

Benn proceeded with caution as he entered the room. Shattered porcelain was scattered about the room, along with overturned furniture and clothing tossed about. Over near the fireplace, the Queen paced back and forth.

"My lady?" he asked, ducking out of the way of a flying teacup.

"Benn! I'm so sorry! I though you were Hobson again!" The Queen gasped.

"Didn't like the tea I take it?" he asked, smirking. The Queen chuckled. Somehow Benn always knew what to say.

"No. The tea was fine…" she began as she walked back over to the fireplace again. "He's just…getting on my last nerves."

"Well, that's no different than usual. I recall you've threatened him with death threats nearly 10 times since he took over for Jasper" said Benn, placing his hand upon the Queen's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled briefly.

"Look at me Benn…" she said, turning and facing him, "I don't look or feel like myself."

"I don't see anything different about you…"

"How can you not? I mean, look at my dress!" she exclaimed as she pointed to her chest that was trying to escape the top of her dress. "It won't button, see!"

"I—uhm…" Benn's mind went blank as he took advantage of looking at the Queen's chest.

"This is Hobson's doing! When I wasn't sleeping, he was always bringing me food! I know he planned this, to get back at me for treating him terribly!" she began pacing again as she vented.

"Wait—what has Hobson been planning?" asked Benn as he shook his head to get his mind back on topic.

"Haven't you been listening? Hobson has been taking advantage of my ill-health to fatten me up as part of his brilliant scheme for vengeance against my treating him terribly!"

"Honestly, I doubt he's that smart."

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's sneaky…I know it." The Queen sighed and rubbed her temple. The light coming from the fireplace reflected off the Queen, revealing that she was sweating heavily.

"My lady, are you alright?" asked Benn as he placed his hand on her shoulder again. The Queen nodded and smiled softly, but suddenly collapsed into Benn's arms.


End file.
